Ñöåíàðèé äëÿ ðàäèîñïåêòàêëÿ
by Narccipan
Summary: Ïî íàêàçàíèþ çà äóýëü â êîðèäîðàõ øêîëû Ñíåéïà Äðàêî è Ãàððè íàäî áûëî ñîáðàòü â ëåñó íåîáõîäèìûå êîìïîíåíòû äëÿ çåëüÿ...


****

Àâòîð – ïàíè Íàðöèññà (_pansy_parkinson@mail.ru__)_

Ðåéòèíã – PG13

Êàòåãîðèÿ – slash/humour

Ïýéðèíã - Ãàððè/Äðàêî

Disclaimer: ïåðñîíàæè íå ìîè, ÿ èõ òîëüêî íåíàäîëãî îäîëæèëà è âåðíó êàê òîëüêî ïîèçâðàùàþñü ñ íèìè :) 

Summary: Ñëýø îí è â Àôðèêå ñëýø, à Ñíåéï êàê âñåãäà âèíîâàò!

Îò àâòîðà: íå çíàþ ÷òî âû ïîäóìàåòå ïðî ýòîò ôèê, íî ëè÷íî ìíå íðàâèòñÿ ìîÿ ïèñàíèíà. Ïðàâäà Äðàêî òóò ïîëó÷èëñÿ ñëèøêîì äîáðûì…íó âû ïî÷èòàéòå, àâîñü êîìó-íèáóäü äà ïîíàâèòñÿ… Èäåÿ ôàíôèêà ïðèøëà ìíå ïîñëå ïîâòîðíîãî ïðî÷òåíèÿ "Ëîâóøêà" è "Ïîãîäà â òâîèõ ãëàçàõ". Ïîñâÿùàåòñÿ âñåì, êòî-êîãäà-ëèáî ñèäåë íà ìóðàâåéíèêàõ :))))

È ìåæäó ïðî÷èì ìíå î÷åíü õî÷åòñÿ óâèäåòü âàøè ðåâüþøêè, ÿ ñ òðåïåòîì â ïÿòêàõ æäó..è áóäó æäàòü âñåãäà :)))

Ïàíè Íàðöèññà aka Arwen Earfalas

* * *

****

Ïðåäèñëîâèå:

Ïî íàêàçàíèþ (çà äóýëü â êîðèäîðàõ øêîëû) Ñíåéïà Äðàêî è Ãàððè íàäî áûëî ñîáðàòü íåîáõîäèìûå êîìïîíåíòû äëÿ çåëüÿ.

Äåéñòâèå ïðîèñõîäèò â ÷àùå Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà. Ãàððè è Äðàêî ïîññîðèëèñü, è Äðàêî âûêèíóë ïàëî÷êó Ãàððè â îçåðî. Ïðåäñòàâüòå, ÷òî âû ïðîñòî ñëóøàåòå âñå, ÷òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò. Íàïðÿãèòå ñâîå âîîáðàæåíèå.

- Ïîòòåð, òû óáëþäîê!

- Ñàì óáëþäîê, òåáÿ íèêòî íå ïðîñèë âûêèäûâàòü ìîþ ïàëî÷êó.

- À òåáÿ íèêòî íå ïðîñèë åå îòäàâàòü ìíå, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, âèíîâàò òû!

- Õà! À ðàçâå ýòî íå òû íàçíà÷èë ìíå äóýëü?

- ß è ÷òî? Ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ìåíÿ âèíèòü âî âñåõ ãðåõàõ. Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ýòî òû ðàçâîðîòèë øêàô Ñíåéïà íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè.

- Åñëè áû òû íå ðàññêàçàë åìó ÷òî ýòî áûë ÿ, ìû çäåñü íå ñèäåëè.

- Îòâàëè Ïîòòåð, òû ìåíÿ óæå çàïóòàë.

Ìîë÷àíèå.

Ãàððè è Äðàêî ñèäåëè íà êîðíÿõ îãðîìíîãî ìíîãîâåêîâîãî äóáà è êóòàëèñü â ìàíòèè.

Âåòåð çàâûâàë è êàçàëîñü ÷òî êðóãîì îäíè îáîðîòíè. Ãàððè ïîåæèëñÿ.

- Ìàëôîé?

- ×åãî òåáå?

Ñëàáûé âçäîõ.

- Ðàç óæ ó òåáÿ åñòü ïàëî÷êà, ìîæåò òû ðàçâåäåøü êîñòåð?

Òèøèíà.

- Òû ìåíÿ ñëûøèøü?

- Ñëûøó

- Íó, òàê îòâåòü

- ß íå óìåþ

- ×åãî íå óìååøü?

- Ðàçâîäèòü êîñòåð.

Õðèïëûé ñìåøîê.

- Òû ñåðüåçíî?

- Ýòî íå ñìåøíî, Ïîòòåð.

Åùå îäèí ñäàâëåííûé ñìåøîê. Øîðîõ ìàíòèè.

- Äàé ìíå ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó

- Åùå ÷åãî, Ïîòòåð, ïîéäè ïîèùè ñâîþ.

- Òû òóïèöà, Ìàëôîé, îíà íà äíå îçåðà, ìíå òåïåðü å¸ íå íàéòè.

- Íó, òàê ïîïðîñè ðóñàëîê, àâîñü ïîâåçåò, è ñîáëàçíèøü îäíó.

- Ôó…

Åõèäíîå õèõèêàíüå.

- À ïîòîìó ó âàñ ðîäÿòñÿ äåòè, ïðàâäà, ÿ íå çíàþ, êàêèì îáðàçîì òû áóäåøü äåëàòü ýòèõ äåòåé, âåäü ó ðóñàëîê íåò…

- Çàòêíèñü è äàé ìíå ïàëî÷êó

- Õîòÿ ÿ íå äóìàþ ÷òî ó ðóñàëîê òàêîé ïëîõîé âêóñ.

- Çàìîë÷è.

Øîðîõ ëèñòüåâ è òÿæåëûé âçäîõ. Çâóê êîðîòêîé áîðüáû.

- Ïîòòåð, òû îäóðåë? Ëàäíî, áåðè.

Øàãè ïî ñóõîé ëèñòâå. Êîðîòêèé âñõëèï.

- Òû ÷åãî îðåøü, Ïîòòåð?

- Òû ïîðàíèë ìåíÿ ñâîèì çàêëèíàíèåì.

- Î...çíà÷èò, ÿ íå ïðîìàçàë.

Ñíîâà øîðîõ ëèñòüåâ. Ñëàáîå õèõèêàíüå. Òðåñê ðàçãîðàþùåãîñÿ ïëàìåíè.

- Òû ìåíÿ óäèâèë, Ìàëôîé, ýòî æå òàê ïðîñòî...

- Ïîòòåð, íå ñòðîé èç ñåáÿ ãåíèÿ, òû òîæå ìíîãî ÷åãî íå çíàåøü.

- È ÷åãî æå?

Ñíîâà õèõèêàíüå.

- Õà, òàê ÿ òåáå è ðàññêàçàë.

- Íó, âñå æå?

- Íàïðèìåð, î ïåñòèêàõ è òû÷èíêàõ.

Óäèâëåííîå õìûêàíüå.

- Î ÷¸ì?

- ß æå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî íå çíàåøü.

- Äà íó òåáÿ.

- Ïîòòåð, òû è, ïðàâäà, íå çíàåøü?

- Îòâàëè.

Ãëóõîå îòêàøëèâàíèå.

- Ïîòòåð, òû ñëó÷àåì íå ïðîñòóäèëñÿ?

- Êàêàÿ ïðîíèöàòåëüíîñòü.

- Íó âîò, ýòîãî åùå íå õâàòàëî.

- ×åãî ýòî òû òàêîé çàáîòëèâûé?

- Ïðîñòî ó ìåíÿ íåò æåëàíèÿ çàðàçèòüñÿ îò òåáÿ, íå õî÷ó âèäåòü òâîþ ìîðäó ðÿäîì â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå.

- Ðàçìå÷òàëñÿ. Ñíîâà êàøåëü.

- Ïîòòåð, äà ó òåáÿ ãðèïï.

Ìîë÷àíèå.

- Òû íå çàìåðç?

Ñìåõ.

- ×åãî ðæåøü, Ïîòòåð, ìíå âîò ñîâñåì íå âåñåëî. Ìîæåò òåáå âñå ðàâíî ãäå ñäîõíóòü, à ÿ åùå æèòü õî÷ó.

- Íó, òàê èäè è ïîèùè âûõîä èç ëåñà.

- È ïîéäó.

- Íó è èäè îòñþäà

- Âîò è óéäó è îñòàâëþ òåáÿ çäåñü, à øêîëå ñêàæó, ÷òî òåáÿ ñúåë îáîðîòåíü.

- Ïðîâàëèâàé.

- Äî âñòðå÷è íà òîì ñâåòå, Ïîòòåð.

Çâóê óäàëÿþùèõñÿ øàãîâ.

Ãðîáîâàÿ òèøèíà.

Ñâèñò âåòðà.

Øîðîõ îäåæäû.

- Ìàëôîé?

Ìîë÷àíèå.

- Ìàëôîé, õâàòèò ïðèêèäûâàòüñÿ, âûõîäè èç êóñòîâ.

Ïðèãëóøåííîå òðåïûõàíèå âåòîê. Áóð÷àíèå.

- Ìàëôîé, ýòî óæå íå ñìåøíî.

Áëèçêèé øîðîõ, ñîâñåì ðÿäîì. Óð÷àíèå è ðû÷àíèå.

- Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí?

Çâóê ìÿãêî ñòóïàþùèõ ëàï ïî ñóõèì âåòâÿì è ëèñòüÿì. Ñèëüíûé ïîðûâ âåòðà.

- Âåëèêîëåïíî, êîñòåð ïîãàñ è ïàëî÷êè íåò!

Ðû÷àíèå è çâóê ïðûæêà ñèëüíûõ ëàï.

- À-à-à-à, óáèâàþò!!!

Âñõëèïû, áóëüêàíüÿ è çâóê ðâóùåéñÿ òêàíè.

- Íó ÷òî òàì åùå? Ñïîêîéíî â êóñòû ñõîäèòü íåëüçÿ.

Çâóê çàñòåãèâàåìîé øèðèíêè.

- ×åðòîâî ìàãëîâñêîå èçîáðåòåíèå, âå÷íî òðóñû çàåäàåò.

Ðû÷àíèå è çâóê áåçìîëâíîé áîðüáû.

- Ïîòòåð? Òû ÷åãî òàì? Ìàñòóðáèðóåøü?

Êðÿõòåíüå è õðèïëûé ø¸ïîò. Òðåñê âåòîê.

- Îé, à ÿ òî äóìàë, ÷òî òû òóò ñàìî óäîâëåòâîðÿåøüñÿ? Àâàäà êåäàâðà!!!

Òÿæåëûé øëåïîê îá çåìëþ. Õðèï. Òèøèíà.

- Áý, íó è äåòèíà, ðàçìåðîì ñ Õàãðèäà, íå ìåíüøå.

Øîðîõ îäåæäû. Çâóê ëîìàþùèõñÿ âåòîê.

- Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, Ïîòòåð, ìîè àïëîäèñìåíòû, ïîòåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå â ñàìûé óäîáíûé ìîìåíò.

Çâóê ïåðåäâèãàåìîãî òåëà ïî çåìëå. Òðåñê ëîìàþùèõñÿ âåòîê.

- Ëåæè, íèêóäà íå óõîäè, ÿ ñåé÷àñ âåðíóñü, ÿ òàì, â êóñòàõ âèäåë ÿãîäû.

Óäàëÿþùèåñÿ øàãè. Òðåñê âåòîê. Øàãè ïðèáëèæàþòñÿ.

- ß âåðíóëñÿ. À òû âñå ëåæèøü? Íó, ëåæè, ëåæè. Áåç ñîçíàíèÿ òû íàìíîãî ëó÷øå... è ñèìïàòè÷íåå.

Ïàóçà.

- Áóäåì íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ÿãîäû íå ÿäîâèòûå. Åñëè ÷òî ÿ íå âèíîâàò.

Ñíîâà ïàóçà. Ñäàâëåííûé âçäîõ. Çâóê ïîùå÷èí.

- Íó, íó... åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü...äàâàé Ïîòòåð, îòêðîé ñâîè ïðåêðàñíûå çåëåíûå ôîíàðèêè.

Òèõèé ñòîí è òÿæåëûå âçäîõè.

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï?

- Ñëèçåðèí ïðåïîäîáíûé, Ïîòòåð, ÿ ÷òî, òàêîé ñòðàøíûé?

- Ìàëôîé??? Íî êàê òû... Òû æå óøåë?

- Íó, óõîäèë, íî ÿ âåðíóëñÿ... íå ìîã æå ÿ áðîñèòü òåáÿ íà ñúåäåíüå îáîðîòíÿì.

- Íî ïî÷åìó?

- Ïî êî÷àíó è ïî æîïå ïàëêîé, çàòêíèñü Ïîòòåð è ñÿäü, ÿ åäó ïðèí¸ñ.

Îòêàøëèâàíèå. Ïàóçà.

- Íó è âèäîê ó òåáÿ, ñëîâíî òû ñ Äæàìàëóíãìû óïàë.

- Íó, ñïàñèáî. Îáèæåííîå áîðìîòàíèå.

- Ëàäíî, ëàäíî, íå áóäó òðàâìèðîâàòü òâîþ áîëüíóþ äóøó.

- Õâàòèò èçäåâàòüñÿ, Ìàëôîé!

- Äåðæè.

×àâêàíüå. Äîâîëüíûé âîçãëàñ.

- Âêóñíî. Ãäå òû èõ íàøåë?

- Â êóñòàõ, òóäà, êóäà ÿ óõîäèë.

- Ìîã áû è ñðàçó ïðåäóïðåäèòü.

- Äà ëàäíî, êàêàÿ òåáå ðàçíèöà?

Âîçìóùåííîå ôûðêàíüå.

- Ïîòòåð, äà ó òåáÿ ðóáàøêà âñÿ â êðîâè. Ñíèìàé.

- Íó, âîò åùå, ÿ æå çàìåðçíó.

- Òû äóáèíà, Ïîòòåð, ÿ òåáå îäîëæó ñâîé äæåìïåð.

Ñìåøîê.

- Çàòêíèñü è ñíèìàé ðóáàõó, ÿ íå õî÷ó ñèäåòü òóò ñ äâóìÿ òðóïàìè ïîä áîêîì.

- Ñ äâóìÿ?

- Íó äà. Òû äóìàë ÿ ýòó äåòèíó ðóêàìè îòîãíàë - "êûø, áðûñü!!"???

- À êòî ýòî áûë?

- Íå çíàþ. ×òî-òî ñðåäíåå ìåæäó Õàãðèäîì è Âèêòîðîì Êðàìîì.

- Îãî...

- Àãà, ó íåãî äàæå áðîâè òàêèå æå, íàâåðíîå, äàëüíèé ðîäñòâåííèê. Íó, òàì êóçåí èëè ïðàïðàäåä.

- Êàê ñìåøíî.

- ß ñåðüåçíî.

Ïàóçà. Êàøåëü è ÷èõàíèå.

- ß áûë ïðàâ, ó òåáÿ ãðèïï, Ïîòòåð. Òû çíàåøü êàêèå-íèáóäü ëå÷åáíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ?

- Íåò, à òû íå õî÷åøü ñíîâà ðàçâåñòè êîñòåð?

- À, òî÷íî, ÿ è çàáûë.

Çâóê âîñïëàìåíÿþùèõñÿ âåòîê è ëåãêîå ïîòðåñêèâàíèå îãíÿ.

Ìîë÷àíèå.

- Ïîòòåð, íó òàê òû ñíèìàåøü ðóáàõó? ß íå âûíîøó âèäà ëóæ êðîâè, òàê ÷òî äàâàé, øåâåëè ÿãîäèöàìè.

- Çàòêíèñü Ìàëôîé.

Øîðîõ ñíèìàåìîé îäåæäû.

- Íó è äûðà. Ïîòòåð, ïðîâåðü, ó òåáÿ âñå îðãàíû íà ìåñòå? Æåëóäîê, ïî÷êè, â øòàíàõ ïîñìîòðè...

- Îòâåðíèñü.

Èçóìëåííî.

- Íó è äåëà!! Íå áîéñÿ, ÿ íèêîìó íå ñêàæó, ÷òî âèäåë òâîþ îáíàæåííóþ ãðóäü, Ïîòòåð.

- ß íå áîþñü, ïðîñòî ìíå íàäîåëî ñëóøàòü òâîè çàìå÷àíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó ìîèõ îðãàíîâ.

- Äà ëàäíî òåáå, ÿ ïîøóòèë.

- Çíàåì ìû âàøè øóòî÷êè.

Ôûðêàíüå è øîðîõ òêàíè.

- Ìåíüøå ðàçãîâàðèâàé Ïîòòåð, à òî ó òåáÿ ñåé÷àñ ðåáðî íàðóæó âûâàëèòñÿ.

Íàïðÿæåííîå ìîë÷àíèå.

- Íó ëàäíî, ÿ áîëüøå íå áóäó.

Ñíîâà ìîë÷àíèå è ëèøü øîðîõ òêàíè.

- Íàêîíåö-òî. À òåïåðü ñÿäü è ìîë÷è, ÿ òåáÿ ïåðåâÿæó.

Çâóê ðàçäèðàåìîé ðóáàõè. Óäðó÷åííîå áîðìîòàíèå. Øîðîõ ëèñòüåâ.

- Ïî÷åìó òû ýòî äåëàåøü, Ìàëôîé? Îé....

- Çàòêíèñü è íå ìåøàé.

Âñõëèï è âîçìóùåííîå "ýé!".

- Íå íîé, ñ ìàëåíüêèìè äåòüìè è òî ëåã÷å, îíè íå òàêèå êàïðèçíûå.

- ß íå çíàë, ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü äåòè...

Õèõèêàíüå.

- Èäèîò, ÿ îáðàçíî ñêàçàë.

- À ÿ äóìàë...

- Òû ìíîãî ÷åãî ìîæåøü äóìàòü, íî ýòî âñå ìûñëè è ìå÷òû.

- Ìå÷òû? Íó, âîò åùå.

- Õå-õå, Ïîòòåð, êàê áóäòî ÿ íå çíàþ, î ÷åì òû ìå÷òàåøü.

- Íó è î ÷åì æå?

- Íó, ñóäÿ ïî òâîèì ðàçãîâîðàì... (çàäóì÷èâî) òû õî÷åøü ïîòåðÿòü äåâñòâåííîñòü.

- Ðàçìå÷òàëñÿ...

- Ïîòòåð, òû ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ÷èòàåøü "ÂåäüìîÈêñ", ïî òåáå âñå âèäíî.

- Íå âðè…îó÷...

Ñîïåíèå è øèïåíèå.

- Íó âîò, ÿ æå ãîâîðèë, ÷òîáû òû ïîìîë÷àë, âîò òåïåðü è ñ ãîëîâîé íå ïîðÿäîê. Ëîæèñü è ïîñïè.

- Àãà... à òû óéäåøü è îñòàâèøü ìåíÿ íà ñúåäåíèå îáîðîòíÿì.

- Íå ìåëè ÷óøü, Ïîòòåð, ïðîñòî çàêðîé ãëàçà è ñïè, òû ìåíÿ óæå äîñòàë ñâîèìè âîïðîñàìè. ß æå òåáå íå ó÷åáíèê èñòîðèè.

- ×åðò, Ìàëôîé, íó òû ìîëîäåö, ïîñàäèë ìåíÿ íà ìóðàâåéíèê.

Ñäàâëåííîå õèõèêàíüå è ñäóøåííûå âñõëèïû.

- Óìîðà...

Ñíîâà ñäàâëåííûé ñìåõ.

- Òû ñâîëî÷ü, Ìàëôîé!

- Íó, õîðîøî... õîðîøî... ëîæèñü ðÿäîì è êëàäè ãîëîâó êî ìíå íà êîëåíè.

- Íó, óæ íåò... (âîçìóùåííî)

- ×åãî òû áîèøüñÿ, ÿ òåáÿ íå èçíàñèëóþ.

- Âñå ðàâíî íåò!

- Íó, êàê õî÷åøü. Ìîæåøü èäòè âîí â òå êóñòû (âçìàõ ðóêîé) ê òðóïó.

- Îé, ëàäíî... ÿ òîãäà ïðåäïî÷òó òâîè êîëåíè.

- Âîò è óìíèöà.

Øóðøàíèå ìàíòèè è øîðîõ ëèñòüåâ.

- Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òû òàêîé äîáðûé êî ìíå?

- Íå çàäàâàé ãëóïûõ âîïðîñîâ è çàñûïàé, äàâàé óæå, âî ñíå íà òåáÿ ïðèÿòíåå ñìîòðåòü.

- Íó ïî÷åìó æå? Âîïðîñ ñîâñåì íå ãëóïûé. Òåáå òàê òðóäíî îòâåòèòü, à Ìàëôîé?

- Òåáå ýòîãî íå ïîíÿòü.

- Íó, ñêàæè.

- Íå êàíþ÷ü, à òî ÿ âîîáùå ñ òîáîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü íå áóäó.

- Èñïóãàë.

- Íå çíàþ, ïðîñòî òû òàêîé æàëêèé

- ß íå æàëêèé

- Íåò æàëêèé è åùå òàêîé áåççàùèòíûé.

- Ñîâñåì íåò.

- À âîò è äà è åùå ìíå êàæåòñÿ.. ÷òî òû ìíå íðàâèøüñÿ...

Òÿæåëîå ìîë÷àíèå. Ñîïåíèå. ×èõàíèå.

- Íó, ÿ ìíîãèì íðàâëþñü, Äàìáëäîð, Ðîí, Ãåð...

- Íå òàê, ïî-äðóãîìó.

- À êàê òîãäà?

- Íåóæåëè òû òàêîé íåâèííûé Ïîòòåð, ÷òî íå ìîæåøü äîãàäàòüñÿ êàê...

Íåëîâêîå ìîë÷àíèå.

- ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó?

- Ïåñòèêè... òû÷èíêè...

Óäèâëåííî.

- Òû íå áîëåí, Ìàëôîé?

Îãîð÷åííî.

- Íåò. Çðÿ ÿ òåáå ñêàçàë. ß æå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî òû íå ïîéìåøü.

- ß ïîíèìàþ.

- Íå âðè.

- ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîíèìàþ, è, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ÿ çíàþ ïðî ïåñòèêè è òû÷èíêè.

Ñ ñàðêàçìîì.

- Íó, íàäî æå, à ÷òî òû åùå çíàåøü?

Ñìóùåííî.

- Ìíîãî ÷åãî, ïòè÷êè, çàé÷èêè... ëþäè, â êîíöå êîíöîâ.

- Ýòî ïðîãðåññ, Ïîòòåð!

Ïàóçà.

- À òåïåðü çàêðîé ãëàçà è ñïè, îòêàçîâ íå ïðèíèìàþ. ß íå õî÷ó ïîòîì îòâå÷àòü çà òâîþ ñòðàøíóþ ñìåðòü.

Ãðóñòíî.

- Íó ëàäíî.

Êîðîòêàÿ âîçíÿ. Îáëåã÷åííûé âçäîõ.

Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò.

Øåïîòîì.

- Êàêîé òû ñèìïîòè÷íåíüêèé, êîãäà ñïèøü è òèõèé. Âñåãäà áû òàê.

Îïÿòü âçäîõ. È âñå åùå øåïîòîì.

- Òàê è õî÷åòñÿ ïîöåëîâàòü èëè çàñîñ îñòàâèòü, à åùå ëó÷øå èçíàñèëîâàòü... ëþáîâü øòóêà ñòðàøíàÿ, ïðÿìî êàê Ñíåéï - íàïàäåò è íå îòâÿæåøüñÿ.

Ñäàâëåííûé ñìåøîê è ôûðêàíüå.

- Òû ìåðçàâåö, Ïîòòåð!!!!

Ñìåõ â ãîëîñ. Âîçíÿ.

- Òàê íå÷åñòíî, òû ïîäñëóøèâàë!!!

Óäóøëèâûé è ñèïëûé õîõîò.

- Îáìàíùèê.

- ß íå íàðî÷íî.

- Îòâàëè, ÿ âèäåòü òåáÿ íå õî÷ó.

- Äðàêî?!?!

- Î, ÿ óæå Äðàêî, íó-íó...

- Ïðîñòè...

- Ñâÿòîé Ìýðëèí! ×òî ÿ ñëûøó...?

- ß ñêàçàë, ïðîñòè, ÿ íå íàðî÷íî, íó, ïîæàëóéñòà…

- Ïîòòåð, îòñòàíü...

- Íó, Äðàêî...

Øîðîõ òêàíè. Êîðîòêàÿ áîðüáà.

- Òû èçâðàùåíåö, Ïîòòåð, òû çíàåøü ýòî?

- Òû òîæå íå àíãåë…

- ß çíàþ…

- Íó, òû ìåíÿ ïðîñòèë?

- Íå çíàþ.

- Ìîæåò ýòî òåáÿ óáåäèò...

×àñòîå äûõàíèå è ìîêðûå çâóêè.

- Îõ...

- Íó, êàê? Èëè òåáå íóæíî áîëåå óáåäèòåëüíî

- Ïîòòåð? ß äóìàë òû íà òàêîå íå ñïîñîáåí…

- Òû äóìàë, à ÿ äåëàë.

Ó÷àùåííîå äûõàíèå è ÷ìîêàíèå.

- À òàê òåáå íðàâèòñÿ?

- Èçâèíåíèÿ ïðèíÿòû.

Ñëàáûé ñòîí. Òîðîïëèâàÿ âîçíÿ.

- Î áîæå… ÿ æå ñêàçàë ÷òî ïðèíÿòû… àõ

- Òû ñëûøàë, Äðàêî?

Ìîë÷àíèå. Äëèííàÿ ïàóçà.

- Íó âîò, ÿ òîëüêî íà÷àë..

- Òññ, ïðèñëóøàéñÿ!

Ñíîâà òèøèíà. Íàïðÿæåííîå äûõàíèå.

Èç äàëåêà, ñëûøíû øàãè íåñêîëüêèõ ïàð íîã è ÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ ðå÷ü.

- Ëþäè?

- Íàâåðíîå, íàñ èùóò.

- Íó, òîãäà ëÿã íîðìàëüíî è ïðåòâîðèñü ÷òî ñïèøü

- Íó, âîò åùå

- Äåëàé, ÷òî òåáå ãîâîðÿò

Êîðîòêàÿ áîðüáà. Êàøåëü.

- Çàòêíèñü.

- Ñàì çàòêíèñü, Ìàëôîé.

Ïðèáëèæàþùèåñÿ øàãè.

- Ôóó... íó, è ãðîìèëà - ãîëîñ Ðîíà.

- Ðîí, îòîéäè îò íåãî, îí æóòêî âîíÿåò… - à ýòî Ãåðìèîíà.

- ß íàøåë èõ - øàãè ñîâñåì áëèçêî, - ÿ âèæó êîñòåð.

- Ãàððè! Ãàððè! Ïðîñíèñü, ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå?

- Äà.

Çåâîê.

- Îòâàëè Ìàëôîé.

- Çàòêíèñü Óèçëè, ñêàæè ìíå ñïàñèáî, ÷òî Ïîòòåð òóò íå ñäîõ.

Õîðîì.

- Çàòêíèñü Ìàëôîé!!

Òèõî.

- Íèêàêîãî óâàæåíèÿ.

Ãðîìêèå âîçãëàñû, ðàäîñòíûå êðèêè, ñìåõ.

Øîðîõ âåòîê è ëèñòüåâ. Óäàëÿþùèåñÿ øàãè.

×åðåç 30 ìèíóò.

- Äî âñòðå÷è, Ïîòòåð!

- Äî çàâòðà, Ìàëôîé!

Çâóêè ñòðàñòíîãî ïîöåëóÿ, ó÷àùåííîå äûõàíèå è âçäîõ. Îòäàþùèåñÿ ýõîì øàãè ïî êàìåííûì ïëèòàì íî÷íîãî çàìêà.

****

Êîíåö! 

* * *


End file.
